Janitor knows Best
by teme16
Summary: The last thing she needed was a very nosy janitor. Molliarty oneshot. Rated T for language :)


**an: Hello guys! I posted this one on tumblr, but i want to share it with you guys as well! I hope you guys are having a jolly time :) i made this about a couple of weeks ago when the internet was out. (Oh look at her neglecting HKL) nah, i'm not. I'm a quarter in of the next chapter and i'm still not sure how to put everything in words. Yeah, excuse my weirdness. Anyway, i hope you like this one!**

**sherlock isnt mine. **

* * *

As soon as Molly Hooper found out the truth about her ex-boyfriend Jim, it shocked her a bit, taken aback. Out of all the men she tried to date, he was the one she placed all her trust into. That's why when she found out he was gay, it hurt her so much and when she found out he was the notorious consulting criminal Moriarty, it broke her heart. Though not enough for her to stop from loving him. No, she kept all her pain inside, she tried to move on, but she was unable to.

Molly continued to help Sherlock Holmes, he was forever engraved in her heart, but Jim Moriarty never left her mind.

"Night shift, ye?" The new janitor said, wearing the typical attire with a matching cap startling the pathologist.

"Oh! Uhm- yes.. You're new, right? Only a number of janitors work here.. Y'know.. The dead is not as talkative as the living for company." She giggled to herself.

"Sometimes the dead can be a better companion, they tell you better stories through their bodies instead of the boring lies the living tell." The janitor continued to polish the empty beakers.

"You seem to know what you're talking about... You'll fit in." The sweet tone of her voice sang as she continued to sew back the incision in the body.

"Just a little philosophy in life.. Especially when I consider myself dead as well.." The janitor replied, he was an odd guy. Unlike the sweet old timers Molly used to talked to. He sounded young and vibrant, but Molly didn't bother to look. She needs to finish the autopsy before sunrise, so she can have the whole day free.

"You sound pretty lively to me." Molly replied, she knew what he meant and the janitor knew as well.

"Everyone around me goes on their daily lives, not even a little spark for a temporary entertainment. It's all mundane, really." The cleaner drawled out, he even shuddered at his own thought. He never liked the way normal people lived their lives, so boring, so tasteless it made him feel utter disgust.

"That's funny." Molly giggled lightly, the janitor's remark didn't surprise her for some reason.

"Huh? Why?" The man asked in a bewildered tone.

"Because it's the exact same thing my ex said.." She explained, her voice fell a little and the janitor quickly caught on.

"If you don't mind me saying, Miss... But you look sad.."

"Uhm.. Well, you see... It's a morgue.. You're not supposed to look happy." Molly replied.

"About love?"

"Aha.. Yeah, I supposed so.."

"He must mean alot to you for you to look disheartened."

Molly gave a heavy sigh, never leaving her eyes off her work. She guessed that janitor's company was better than dwelling upon the dead.

"So.. That guy got a name?"

"Jim.."

"Such a-"

"Great name." She interjected with a little bit of sharpness.

The janitor chuckled amusedly at the pathologist, making his way near the flasks, he sprayed a bit of solvent before continuing the polishing.

"What happened? Go ahead, I'm here to listen."

"I thought he was gay... but it turned out he wasn't... Then when I looked for him.. He was gone.. Disappeared.. Without any contact." She said in a melancholic manner, her eyes warmed a bit. She never forgot the pain, but voicing it out triggered it more. Molly left out the consulting criminal part, she didn't want the janitor to be the new client on the cold metal island if she told him about Jim's real profession.

"Sounds like a real douche, if you asked me."

"Y-yeah.."

"A total arsehole, a heartless bastard."

The janitor continued to spew out insults about Jim, Molly kept quiet, humming from time to time. It was beginning to make her uncomfortable, some of his words cut through her like her scalpel even though the harsh slurs were meant for Jim.

"He is a prick, a very insensitive git! A stupid-"

"He is NOT stupid. Jim is anything but stupid." Molly had enough, raising her voice, never leaving her sight from her work.

"About time, I was wondering when you were going to stop me from insulting myself." The familiar voice sent her to shock, she snapped her head to the supposed janitor's direction to find Jim Moriarty. The consulting criminal tilted his cap up, he had a smug grin on as he casually chewed on a piece of gum.

All of a sudden, she felt an overwhelming amount of tears pouring out of her eyes. Sobbing continuously as Jim only scoffed and chuckled at her reaction. Molly took a few minutes before recomposing herself back together, wiping away her tears with her arm and taking off her gloves as she fixed her hair.

"I take back what I said.. You ARE stupid." She said between dry sobs, even giggling a bit.

"I guess I'm rather stupid for coming back to you." Jim took off his cap and shoved his hands down his pockets, taking a few steps forward as he helped himself to wipe away her excess tears.

"Yes, you are." Molly awkwardly buried her head on his chest, taking a deep breath as she felt his surprisingly warm hand on the base of her neck, guiding her to ease up and just melt on to him.

"I won't say something cheezy like 'take me back, Molly' but, I will say this... You've pestered my mind since then and it's quite a bother. The dejected feeling I get, that just gets on my nerves are all because of you."

"Well, Sorry-" Molly's lips were met with his, it was a hungry kiss, a longing one.

"Molly Hooper, I need you in my life or I am terribly useless at what I do." Moriarty whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"I hate you." Molly gave a small smile before embracing him tightly.

"I... Love you too." Jim whispered.


End file.
